Noël à Thiercelieux
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Les bois de Thiercelieux, un soir de Noël. 1 chasseur, 1 Apha et 1 loup-garou...


**Bonjour à tous**

**je vous partage un texte sur TW écrit pour le calendrier de l'Avent des auteurs réunis. **

**sur le thème de Loup-Garou de Thiercelieux**

**Tw et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il est seul dans la forêt. Il est un villageois, mais cela ne se voit pas forcément. La neige recouvre le sol de la forêt, atténuant grandement le bruit de ses pas, et c'est très bien ainsi. Il a besoin d'être discret, autant qu'un humain puisse l'être dans une forêt dans laquelle vivent des loups-garous.

Il doit tuer les loups-garous, c'est pour ça qu'il se trimbale un fusil de chasseur, presque trop lourd pour lui, qu'il ne sait pas vraiment manier, en ce soir de Noël.

* * *

_Il sait qu'il n'est pas seul dans la forêt. Il est un loup-garou, mais cela ne se voit pas forcément, du moins, pas au premier regard. Le neige recouvre le sol de la forêt, atténuant le bruit des pas de l'humain, mais lui, il les entend quand même. Il n'est pas assez discret le jeune homme pour cette forêt dans laquelle rôdent des loups-garous. _

_Les loups garous doivent tuer les villageois, et il tient fortement à toucher à celui-là, même s'il lui fait un peu pitié avec son fusil presque trop lourd pour lui qu'il trimbale depuis des heures, en ce soir de Noël._

* * *

Le loup le prend par surprise, parce qu'il l'a senti peut-être, ou entendu. En même temps, Stiles savait qu'il n'était pas le chasseur le plus indiqué pour cette mission. Argent a été ridicule de penser à lui. Alors, il s'est fait repérer, mais c'était prévisible.

La bête est grande, grosse, poilue, aux yeux rouges, à la bave dégoulinante hors de sa bouche. Il grogne. C'est rauque et effrayant et Stiles tremble, mais son courage est plus fort que ça, il lève son arme en direction du monstre.

* * *

_Le loup a pris l'humain par surprise, parce qu'il l'a clairement senti et très bien entendu. En même temps, l'humain aux cheveux bruns aurait dû se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le meilleur des chasseurs et pas apte pour cette mission. Franchement, Argent a été stupide de l'envoyer, lui. Il s'est fait repérer rapidement, mais le loup a attendu un peu, lui laissant croire qu'il maîtriserait la situation jusqu'au bout. Il aurait dû le prévoir. _

_Le loup est face à lui, se sentant grand, gros. Se sachant effrayant avec sa quantité de poils incroyable, ses yeux rouges sang, sa bave dégoulinante. Son grognement rauque et terrifiant qui fait trembler l'humain. Et le loup se croit déjà vainqueur, sans doute, il ne voit pas le courage de l'humain qui lève son arme dans sa direction._

* * *

Le bruit a résonné fort, mais le coup n'a touché personne. La bête était trop rapide. Le loup a sauté en l'air pour atterrir sur l'humain, toutes griffes dehors, les crocs apparents. L'humain sent qu'il va mourir, c'en est finit de lui. Le jeu est terminé maintenant, pour lui, pour sa vie. Alors Stiles ferme les yeux, très fort, et prie, pas très convaincu ni très convaincant. Il sent le souffle de la bête qui le renifle, s'amusant avec lui. Lui faisant peur plus qu'il n'en faut. Stiles est juste humain.

* * *

_Le bruit a eut beau résonner tout près de lui, le loup n'a pas été touché. Il a été plus rapide que l'humain et a sauté en l'air avant de lui atterrir dessus. Sur son corps fin, maigre, presque ridicule. Il a sortit les griffes et dévoilés ses crocs pour faire peur à l'humain et celui-ci tremble sous lui, déjà résigné à mourir. Le jeu est terminé pour l'humain, le loup a gagné, sa vie n'est plus menacée. L'humain ferme les yeux, semblant se résigner plus encore, priant à voix basse, mais semblant pas convaincu et encore moins convaincant. Le loup lui souffle dessus pour lui faire peur, se régalant de ses tremblements et de son odeur terrifiée qui émane de son corps, de sa sueur. Il exagère un peu parce l'humain, est juste humain._

* * *

Stiles prie le Ciel, l'Enfer, tout ce qu'il peut, tout ce qu'il connaît. Après tout, c'est Noël et personne ne devrait mourir une nuit pareille. Le loup le lèche, pour le goûter et ses crocs effleurent sa joue. Puis… y a du vide dans l'espace au-dessus de son corps humain. Des grognements et l'humain se redresse. Il regarde autour de lui et les voit. Le loup-garou qui le menaçait et un autre, aux yeux bleus, crocs menaçants. Il tourne autour du loup aux yeux rouges, grognant, voulant être l'Alpha à la place de l'Alpha.

* * *

_L'humain est marrant, il parle, supplie, dit n'importe quoi. Invoque le Ciel, l'Enfer, Dieu, Satan, et même le père-Noël, parce que, selon lui, personne ne peut mourir la nuit de Noël. Le loup le lèche, pour se faire une idée du goût qu'il va avoir en bouche et il effleure la joue humaine de ses crocs scintillants. Mais… il est soudain poussé par quelque chose qui lui a foncé dessus. Il roule dans la neige, grogne et se retourne. Il y a un autre loup, un Oméga qui se prend pour un Alpha. Mais c'est lui, le loup aux yeux rouges, l'Alpha, et pas question qu'il se fasse piquer son titre ce soir._

* * *

Stiles lève la tête et son regard se perd dans les yeux bleus étincelants du loup qui vient de le sauver, peut-être. Il n'est pas vraiment sûr que ce qui se passe vraiment.

L'Alpha saute sur le loup aux yeux bleus et ce dernier couine. Ça doit faire mal, parce que du sang souille la neige blanche soudain. L'humain se redresse complètement, bien campé sur ses deux jambes et il lève son fusil devant ses yeux. S'agit de pas se louper une deuxième fois et ne pas toucher le mauvais loup. Il tire… rate sa cible, mais c'est pas très important, parce que le loup Alpha a été distrait juste assez de secondes pour que le loup aux yeux bleus prenne le dessus sur lui. Il le plaque au sol, et grogne en le tenant au dessous de lui.

* * *

_Les loups ne se préoccupent plus de l'humain, c'est pas le plus grand de leur problème en ce moment. L'Alpha veut tuer l'oméga qui ose contrecarrer ses plans et le loup aux yeux bleus a juste envie de sauver l'humain, peut-être parce que c'est Noël, qui sait. _

_L'Alpha lui saute dessus et le mord dans les côtes et le sang coule, souillant la neige blanche de taches rouges. Le coup a retentit dans la forêt et le loup Alpha a été surpris, mais pas touché. L'Oméga en a toutefois profité pour se jeter sur lui et le plaquer au sol, y mettant tout son courage, toute sa force, toutes ses dernières ressources._

* * *

**_oo00oo_**

_**\- Stoop, j'ai l'impression qu'on part un peu trop loin dans le jeu là, annonce Peter, mettant un terme aux divagations du petit ami de son neveu. Je croyais que personne ne devait mourir un soir de Noël !**_

_**\- Si c'est un vilain grand méchant loup tel que toi, c'est à discuter. Noël ou pas.**_

_**L'alpha grimace, peu amusé par la vanne débile de l'humain qui lui sert de neveu par alliance, depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine d'années. **_

_**\- Désolé, s'excuse Stiles, conscient qu'il est allé un peu loin. Peter est gentil depuis longtemps maintenant.**_

_**\- Bon, grogne Derek, on l'a finit cette partie de Thiercellieux ou quoi ?**_

_**\- Il a pas tort de vouloir en finir, j'en ai personnellement un peu marre, râle Scott. J'aimerais bien mes cadeaux.**_

_**Stiles approuve, parce que bon, les cadeaux quoi, y a rien de mieux dans la vie… enfin presque, si on ne met pas dans l'équation Derek, le sexe avec Derek, la vie avec Derek, les yeux de Derek et euh… le sexe avec Derek (ah non, ça a déjà été compté)… bref… **_

_**Peter, Scott, Derek et les autres quittent la table, déposant les cartes dans la boîte de jeu. Stiles ne comprend pas. **_

_**\- Ben quoi !**_

_**Il cligne des yeux bêtement…**_

_**\- Ah merde, j'ai encore parlé tout haut et pas dans ma tête.**_

_**C'est décevant, il le sait. Il secoue la tête, amusé quand même par sa propre bêtise. Du coup, le jeu est finit et au fait, il n'était même pas un villageois, il était un loup-garou et ça, ça le fait rire.**_

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**à bientôt **

**KitsuneA**


End file.
